


Snowflake Gift

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, incredibly minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: They come home from a botched mission and deal with that shit. I'm sorry, I really fucking suck at summaries.





	Snowflake Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sploicer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sploicer/gifts).



The transport touched down at Watchpoint: Gibraltar with a thud. As soon as the doors opened, Jesse McCree was storming out, doing his best to put distance between himself and his irate commander, who was sure to be hot on his heels. 

 

The Blackwatch commander was indeed trailing him, long legs closing the distance that Jesse had managed to put between them quickly. Gabriel slapped a hand on his shoulder, gripping firmly. “Get to my office, right now.” 

 

Jesse huffed in anger but started to make his way to Gabe’s office. No reason to make a scene in the hangar, where everyone else could spectate. He stormed through the halls, brushing off a few greetings until he made it to the office. Echoing in the empty halls, his boots were loud, spurs jangling almost as if an afterthought to the thuds of his boots. In the not-so-far distance, he could hear Reyes’ own boot falls. Jesse let himself into the office. 

 

Taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk, he kicked his feet up, pulling a smashed pack of cigarettes from behind his breastplate. He shook the lighter out of the pack and had just lit the stick when Gabriel stormed in, door banging open and against the wall behind it. 

 

“What was that out there, McCree?” He demanded, slamming the door shut behind him, after pulling the doorknob from its newly embedded hole in the plaster. 

 

Jesse took a long, slow drag from the cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could, exhaling slowly. He waited another three heartbeats from the exhale to speak. “I tried to save another agent, Reyes.” 

 

“You could’ve died! Then, I would’ve been out two agents instead of the one.” 

 

Jesse let out a soft, mocking laugh. “Is that all I am to you, Reyes? An agent?” 

 

Gabriel stood in front of him and stooped low, snatching the cigarette out from between his teeth. “On the field, we’re all agents,  _ McCree. _ ” He snubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk, walking around to sit in his chair. Jesse leaned over and reclaimed it from the black ceramic, relighting it. 

 

Gabriel sat down heavily, tugging his beanie off to rub a still-gloved hand over his bald head. He slid it back in place. “You’re suspended, McCree. Two weeks. I want your report from this mission on my desk by 1200 tomorrow. You’ll be interviewed about the deceased and what you saw.”

 

Jesse scoffed, blowing smoke out in heavy huffs. “Fine. Could use the break anyway.” 

 

Gabe slapped his hands down on his desk, leaning over it with a scowl. “I need you to understand why I’m pissed off, Jesse. Why you’re suspended, why it matters! You could’ve died and people still need you around, god damn it!”

 

Jesse took a long drag from the cigarette, held it, then blew it out before speaking again. “You’re not my dad.”

 

Gabe snorted. “Damn right I’m not your father, I’m actually here, and I actually give a shit about you.” 

 

Jesse’s eyes flashed with hurt, leaning over to snub his cigarette out in the ashtray. “I understand. But I couldn’t stand by and watch her die without at least trying to save her. Gabe, I just can’t do that. If it makes me unfit for field duty than so be it. I can’t be that guy that watches the life drain from someone and know that I didn’t help.”

 

Gabe sat down in his chair, sighing heavily. “Maybe I’ve spent too much time on the field. I’m numb to it, now. Losing an agent is hard, she’ll be missed dearly, but not at the cost of me, you, or any of  my team.” Jesse stood up and walked around the desk to Gabe’s chair. He carefully straddled his lap, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you.” Jesse knew. He knew that Gabe was reacting this way because he was scared. Scared of losing him. They had grown close to each other over the years that Jesse had been in Blackwatch. Perhaps too close, but Blackwatch never followed to rules and regulations regarding fraternization.At the end of the day, they were all happy to be alive, and finding comfort in one another’s bed wasn’t that big of a deal. 

 

Gabe rested his hands on Jesse’s hips, pulling him closer. “You’re still suspended.” Jesse nodded in understanding, relaxing on Gabriel's strong, broad thighs.  

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

Gabriel leaned in and captured Jesse’s mouth in a soft kiss, hands moving from his hips to cup his face. Gabe let himself relax against Jesse for the first time since they had left for the mission. Jesse tightened his arms around Gabe’s neck, holding himself closer to the older man. He tugged Gabe’s beanie off, tossing it on the desk before cupping the back of his head. 

 

Gabe pulled back. “As much as I want to keep going, I have paperwork to do, vaquero. We can pick this up later tonight. Go to my room and take a shower. I’ll bring dinner in a little while.” Jesse huffed a sigh and slid off his lap. 

 

“Alright,  _ commander _ .” He teased lightly, heading for the door. Gabe swiped at him playfully. 

 

\--------

 

Jesse went to Gabe’s room immediately, leaving his clothes on the floor in a trail to the bathroom. He took a too-hot shower, drying off as he walked to Gabe’s bed, slipping under the covers naked. The sheets felt fantastic against his skin, refreshingly soft after almost a week of sleeping whenever and wherever he could on the mission. Jesse curled up on Gabe’s side of the bed, hugging one of the pillows to his chest as he let himself drift off. 

 

He awoke to Gabe sitting on the edge of the bed, toeing his boots off. Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, Jesse noted that he had only slept for an hour. Good, that meant that Gabe had only worked for an hour. The Blackwatch commander deserved a break. Jesse sat up, stretching his arms over his head, flexing when he caught Gabe’s glance with a grin. 

 

Gabe shook his head as he stood up and went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants. He changed quickly, leaving himself shirtless. He walked back to the bed. “I ordered us pizza from the kitchen. Scoot over so I can join you.” 

 

Jesse rolled over under the covers, immediately sliding back over to rest against his chest when the older man had settled in, leaning against the headrest to eat. Jesse adjusted himself to an upright position to eat. Gabe balanced the pizza boxes on his lap, pushing Jesse’s over onto his own. “Eat before any funny business, McCree.” He chided softly, opening his own box. 

 

Jesse stole one quick kiss before opening his own box, stuffing his face with a slice quickly. Once the smell had hit him, he realized how hungry he really was, quickly becoming ravenous. He had eaten half of the pizza before he had even realized it. Gabe had done the same thing with his own. 

 

Jesse slowed down after that, finishing his box around the same time as Gabe finished his. Gabe took both boxes and set them outside of his room for the cleaning crew. When he came back in, Jesse was already digging through his bedside table for a bottle of lube. Gabe smirked. “That eager?” 

 

Jesse tossed the bottle to him, Gabe catching it with ease. “Really am. I need you.” Gabe moved back to the bed, sliding under the covers. He tucked the bottle under his pillow and reached out of Jesse, pulling him close. Jesse wrapped his legs around one of Gabe’s, grinding lightly. 

 

“To be young again.” Gabe murmured wistfully, teasing the younger man. Jesse responded with a long, slow grind against his hip, the head of his cock catching against the band of Gabe’s sweats. That pulled a soft whine from his barely-parted lips. Gabe pulled him up higher, bringing them face to face for a soft kiss. 

 

Jesse moved to straddle Gabe’s hips, pressing their chests together as they continued to share a kiss. Jesse was the one to pull back, breathless. Gabe sat up, scooting back to rest against the headrest. Jesse followed, sitting in his lap like he had earlier in his office. Gabe wrapped one arm around his waist, leaning over to pull the drawer to his bedside table open. 

 

Jesse watched as he withdrew a cigar box and a lighter. “I always smoke one when I lose someone. Would you like to share it?” Gabe asked, lifting a cigar from the box and placing it between his lips. Jesse nodded, watching the easy way his hands moved through the motions. Gabe lit the cigar, puffing in it a few times to make sure it had fully taken the flame. 

 

He took a full drag, pulling the cigar out of his mouth after. Jesse leaned in for a kiss, guiding Gabe’s lips open with his own. Gabe gently exhaled the smoke into Jesse’s awaiting mouth, rubbing his hip gently. Jesse held the thick smoke for as long as he could, blowing it out to the side. Gabriel watched him with reverent eyes, still rubbing his hip. 

 

“Open me up, Gabe. Please.” Jesse murmured, carefully taking the cigar from his fingers. Gabe slipped his now-free hand under the pillow and pulled the bottle out, flicking the cap with his thumb. All one-handedly, he flipped the bottle and let the lube slide from the cap, pooling in his palm. Jesse took the bottle and set it to the side before pulling a drag from the cigar.

 

He immediately leaned in and kissed Gabriel as his fingers found his hole, spreading the lube between his cheeks. Jesse moaned the smoke from his mouth as Gabe pressed the first finger in. Gabe inhaled what Jesse gave him, slowly pumping his finger to open him up. He added a second, then a third before he was satisfied. 

 

Jesse sat back, letting Gabe slick his cock before moving forward to slide down on it slowly. Gabe groaned deep in his chest as Jesse did so, eyes slipping shut to enjoy the sensation. 

 

Jesse settled on his lap, letting himself adjust to Gabe’s girth. He shakily brought the cigar to his lips, pulling another drag into his lungs. Gabe watched with lidded eyes, pulling him closer to catch the smoke Jesse would exhale for him. 

 

They moved together slowly, hips rolling in time with each other. Jesse would occasionally take a drag and breathe it to Gabe. When their actions became more frantic, Gabe took the cigar and let it rest in the ashtray, pulling Jesse chest to chest. They came almost at the same time, shuddering, whispered admirations passing back and forth until Jesse collapsed against him, resting his head against his shoulder. 

 

Gabe carefully pulled out and maneuvered Jesse to lay down next to him. He pulled him close and held him tight, hand resting on his chest to feel his heartbeat, reassuring him at Jesse was alive and with him. He peppered soft kisses along Jesse’s shoulder, nosing at his neck for a moment after, settling in to sleep for the night. 

 

Jesse reached up and grasped Gabe’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss before settling in as well, falling asleep comfortably for the first time in a week. 


End file.
